Sieć pełna szkła
by ayass
Summary: Życie to album z fotografiami, kalejdoskop tworzący wciąż nowe motywy, zbiór nieistotnych wspomnień i sieć pełna szkła pięknego, ale o ostrych krawędziach. ::to samo uniwersum co A my to już mgła::
1. Chapter 1

**Dementi: **Nie moje

**Uwagi: **Jak wspomniałam – to samo uniwersum co „A my to już mgła", z tym, że dotyczy przeszłości bohaterów. Niezbyt trzymające się chronologii, ale powinno pomóc w zrozumieniu dlaczego pewne rzeczy w „A my to już mgła" toczą się tak, a nie inaczej. Na razie pierwsze cztery fragmenty, potem będzie ich więcej. Na koniec mogą nawet ułożyć się w sensowną całość ;)

**#Sieć pełna szkła#**

**1) jesień, 1971**

_Problem polega na tym_, myśli Lily Evans, spoglądając na swoje współlokatorki zza krawędzi książki, _że one są strasznie nijakie_. Zupełnie inne niż Marta i Liza, jej dwie dzikie przyjaciółki, z którymi wspinała się po drzewach i z którymi musiała się pożegnać, żeby tu przyjechać. To nie jest tak, że Lily nie chce zostać czarownicą, albo, że Hogwart jej się nie podoba, szczerze mówiąc jest w nim już na wpół zakochana, ale gdy tak leży na swoim nowym łóżku, to nagle przychodzi jej do głowy, że minie naprawdę sporo czasu nim znów zobaczy jakąś znajomą twarz.

Prawdopodobnie, dochodzi do wniosku, patrząc jak w drugim koncie pokoju trzy głowy pochylają się nad magazynem dla młodych wiedźm, lepiej by było, gdyby nie dzieliła pokoju z osobami, które znały się już wcześniej. Może nie czuła by się wtedy jak piąte, a może nawet i piętnaste, koło u wozu.

Dźwięk skrzydeł uderzających o szybę przerywa Lily rozmyślania. Szybko podbiega do okna i odbiera wiadomość. List z domu, myśli, rozpoznając pismo swojej mamy. Siada z powrotem na łóżku i zaczyna czytać, bezwiednie gładząc lekko pióra swojej sowy.

Chociaż żadna z wiadomości nie jest zbyt zaskakująca, Lily wczytuje się w list z wypiekami na twarzy, chłonąc każdą elegancką literkę z osobna. Wydaje jej się, że nawet papier listowy pachnie inaczej, ładniej, jak dom. Czyta o tym, że Petunia nadal jest na nią trochę zła za to, że Lily jest magiczna, a ona nie, ale że już jej zaczyna przechodzić. O tym, że kotka sąsiadów urodziła sześć rudych kociątek i o tym, że tata wyszedł z domu na spotkanie z ważnym klientem ubrany przez pomyłkę w krawat z kaczorem Donaldem, który kupiły mu z Petunią na gwiazdkę. O tym, że wczoraj w Top of the Pops występował jakiś strasznie przystojny piosenkarz, w którym Petunia się trochę podkochuje i że wszyscy za nią tęsknią. Za Lily, a nie Petunią, bo przecież Petunia jest w domu.

I nagle robi jej się tak jakoś dziwnie i tęskno, i tak właściwie to w tym momencie Lily Evans wolałaby by być zupełnie normalna i być znowu w domu.

Składa list na pół i wsuwa go do szuflady przy łóżku. Potem żegna się prędko z nadal zatopionymi w rozmowie współlokatorkami i wychodzi na korytarz. Jej sowa łopocze lekko skrzydłami usiłując nie stracić równowagi i mocniej zaciska pazury na jej ramieniu. Nie wydaje żadnego dźwięku.

Przez następne półtorej godziny Lily plącze się bez celu po korytarzach. Mija ją mnóstwo ludzi i wszyscy wydają się gdzieś śpieszyć. Większość z nich jest od niej starsza, wyższa i trochę groźna. Wszyscy wydają się być na miejscu, pasują do tego obrazka. Nikt nie zatrzymuje się, żeby porozmawiać z dziewczynką z milczącą sową na ramieniu.

Na końcu swojego spaceru, Lily Evans dociera do biblioteki i na chwilę traci głowę. Nigdy w życiu nie widziała tylu książek na raz. Na pewno nie takich książek. Starych, pachnących kurzem i wiedzą, ciężkich i pożółkłych. Chodzi między regałami i lewą dłonią lekko przesuwa po grzbietach grubych woluminów.

- Nie powinnaś przyprowadzać tu sowy – mówi ktoś, wyrywając ją z zadumy. Lily obraca się i widzi, że tuż za nią, przy ciężkim, dębowym stole siedzi ciemnowłosa, chuda dziewczynka.

- Będzie hałasować – dodaje nieznajoma i z niechęcią spogląda w kierunku ptaka.

- Nie będzie – Lily kręci przecząco głową – Nie może. Jest niemową.

Oczy obcej dziewczynki robią się okrągłe.

- Jak to? - pyta w końcu.

- Jej właściciel uszkodził jej struny głosowej zaraz po urodzeniu. Jakimś zaklęciem.

Jakby wyczuwając sens słów, sowa zaczyna bić skrzydłami i Lily musi ją uspokoić. Gdy w końcu przestaje się wierzgać, chowa dziób w jej rudych lokach, jakby się czegoś wstydziła.

- Sprzedawca, u którego ją dostałam nie wiedział co z nią począć. Ona wyrosła trochę ... dzika – głos Lily jest prawie przepraszający, chociaż niema ku temu powodu. Ale zbyt wiele osób robiło już dziwne uwagi na temat jej sowy i woli uprzedzić kolejną. – Nie mogłam jej tam zostawić, on mógłby ją w końcu zastrzelić, albo coś... – kończy lekko zmieszana.

Nieznajoma dziewczynka wstaje zza stołu i podchodzi do Lily. Przez chwilę przygląda się jej sowie bez słowa, po czym uśmiecha się i wyciąga do niej rękę.

- Śliczna jesteś, wiesz? – informuje sowę, wichrząc jej leciutko pióra, a Lily myśli, ze jest wdzięczna, chociaż nie bardzo wie, za co dokładnie.

Za chwilę ciemnowłosa dziewczynka przeniesie wzrok na Lily i się przedstawi.

_Rebeka Morgan, nazwij mnie Becky, a zabiję i już nie wstaniesz. _

A potem Rebeka odłoży książkę na półkę i pójdą na spacer. Na zewnątrz okaże się, że Rebeka też lubi się wspinać na drzewa.

Wieczorem Lily napisze w liście do mamy, że chyba znalazła sobie pierwszą koleżankę.

Nie przyjdzie jej do głowy zapytać z jakiego Rebeka jest domu.

**2) luty, 1976**

- Wygrałeś.

Syriusz Black jest zdumiony, nawet więcej niż zdumiony. Chyba właśnie otarł się o szok.

- Na to wygląda – odpowiada Peter Pettigrew i nawet nie usiłuje ukryć satysfakcji, co swoją drogą, myśli Syriusz, jest wysoce niestosowne i w ogóle powinno być zabronione.

- Wygrałeś- powtarza raz jeszcze, ponieważ nic innego nie przychodzi mu do głowy.

- Już to ustaliliśmy – mówi Peter i uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. Na szachownicy król i królowa prowadzą jakąś zawziętą dyskusje, która pachnie małżeńską kłótnią.

Syriusz Black nadal jest w szoku. Jego oponent nadal jest zwycięzcą i nadal uśmiecha się o wiele za radośnie.

James Potter wybuch wreszcie śmiechem za ich plecami, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać.

- Mówiłem ci, że Peter jest w tym dobry- komentuje w końcu, wyśmiawszy się do woli.

- No tak, ale... – Syriusz zatrzymuje się w pół zdania, czując, że chyba nie wypada go kończyć. Co nie zmienia faktu, że Peter Pettigrew nie powinien go pobić tak szybko i skutecznie. Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że Pettigrew jest z nich najmniej lotny. Może nie głupi, na pewno nie głupi, ale żadna tam rewelacja.

- Nie doceniłeś mnie i masz za swoje – mówi Peter, wstając od szachownicy i Syriusz ma przez chwilę wrażenie, że w jego głosie ukryty jest cień groźby. – Wbrew pozorom ja też mam w odwodzie parę sztuczek – kończy Peter i podnosi głowę. Nadal jest uśmiechnięty i Syriusz myśli, że najprawdopodobniej jego wyobraźnia płata mu figle.

- Dobra – zaczyna stanowczo. - Będzie tak: Już nigdy w życiu cię nie zlekceważę. Ani nikogo innego. Będę podejrzliwy jak nie wiem co i wszystko będę sprawdzać po stokroć. – Syriusz wygłasza swoje nowe motto życiowe z determinacją i przekonaniem.

James i Peter patrzą na niego przez chwilę, po czym oboje znów zaczynają się śmiać.

- No nijak nie można powiedzieć, żebyś dobrze znosił porażki – dobiega go z tyłu. Syriusz ignoruje swoich współlokatorów i z westchnieniem opiera się o blat stołu. Na szachownicy królowa nadal z zapałem obstawia za coś króla. Syriuszowi zajmuje kilka dobrych minut rozpętanie tego węzła gordyjskiego jakim jest sprzeczka jego koszmarnie drogich figur szachowych, a gdy wreszcie dociera do niego, o co chodzi, zaczyna się zastanawiać czy nie lepiej było nie wiedzieć.

James i Peter zaczynają już rozmowę na inny temat, gdy Syriusz Black nadal kontempluje swoją klęskę. I fakt, że król zdradza królową z laufrem, ale to nadal nie bardzo mieści mu się w głowie. Wzdycha raz jeszcze i myśli, że dobrze by było gdyby Remus wreszcie się zjawił i powiedział mu, żeby nie robił komedii i zajął się czymś konstruktywnym.

Na nieszczęście dla Syriusza, Remus wróci dopiero za dwie godziny i do tego czasu Syriusz zdąży się wplątać w małżeńskie problemy swojego zestawu figur szachowych.

Na nieszczęście dla wielu, Syriusz Black nigdy nie uczy się na błędach, a Peter Pettigrew zawsze wie więcej, niż się wszystkim wydaje.

**3) maj, 1975**

Rebeka Morgan stoi przed lustrem i robi dość dziwne miny wskazujące na to, że najwyraźniej z jej odbiciem jest coś nie tak. Zdaniem Morgianny, choć nikt jej o opinię nie pytał, z odbiciem Rebeki zawsze będzie coś nie tak, dokładnie tak samo jak z jej urodą, ale po tylu latach powinna się już do tego przyzwyczaić, o czym też informuje samą zainteresowaną. Rebeka nadal jednak stoi i ze zbolałą mina wpatruje się w lustro, i nawet nie wspomina o tym, że pewne uwagi nawet Malfoyowie powinni zatrzymywać dla siebie. Pięć minut i kilka ciężkich westchnień później, Morgianna traci cierpliwość, wstaje, podchodzi do lustra i marszcząc groźnie brwi, pyta:

- No dobra, co ty wyprawiasz?

- Czekam, aż mi biust wyrośnie – odpowiada Rebeka nie odrywając wzroku od lustrzanej tafli. Samo lustro na szczęście milczy.

- To nic nie da. Co ci miało urosnąć, to już urosło.

Rebeka odwraca się powoli i przez chwilę mierzy swoją współlokatorkę wzrokiem. Przez parę sekund w jej wzroku jest wrogość, zazdrość i złość, ale po chwili wszystko znów się wygładza.

- Mogłabyś być odrobinę mniej szczera. Nie wszyscy mamy takie szczęście, żeby się rodzić wysokimi blondynkami – mówi w końcu.

- Wysokimi blondynkami z ładnym biustem- poprawia ją Morgianna studiując z satysfakcją odbicie własnej figury.

Rebeka przewraca ostentacyjnie oczami i pada z impetem na łóżko.

- To nie ma nic wspólnego ze szczęściem.

- Jak zaczniesz znowu o tym, że Malfoyowie to najwspanialsza rodzina na świecie, to przysięgam, że wyjdę i zażądam powtórnego spotkania z Tiarą Przydziału. A wtedy mogę wylądować gdziekolwiek. Nawet w Gryffindorze. Nie życzysz mi chyba aż tak źle?

Morgianna porzuca lustro i ostrożnie siada na łóżku tuż obok wyciągniętych nóg obutych w buty niewiadomego pochodzenia. Przez głowę przebiega jej myśl, że niewątpliwie musi być wspaniałą przyjaciółką jeśli znosi coś takiego.

- To kwestia zaklęć. W mojej rodzinie zanim ktokolwiek zacznie starać się o dziecko, najpierw rzuca się mnóstwo zaklęć, żeby upewnić się, że potomstwo nie przyniesie rodzinie wstydu.

- Tylko w twojej rodzinie?- Pyta Rebeka i Morgianna czuje, że jej przyjaciółka zaczęła właśnie łączyć ze sobą pewne fakty.

- Nie. To dość powszechna praktyka wśród starych rodzin. Oczywiście nie wszystkich. Niektórzy z tego rezygnują.

Nie musi precyzować o kogo chodzi, wśród Ślizgonów istnieją tylko dwie kategorie; my i oni. Wszystkie określenia typu „niektórzy", „pewni", „jacyś" to ledwie urozmaicenia. I tak zawsze chodzi o to samo.

- Te zaklęcia bywają dość krwawe – dodaje.

Rebeka nie mówi nic, a Morgianna ma wrażenie, że powinna coś jeszcze dodać.

- Ale chyba da się zrobić coś podobnego już po narodzinach. Tylko nie wiem jak. Musiałabyś zapytać Narcyzę.

- A co ona ma do tego?

- Ciągle zapominam gdzie ty się urodziłaś. – W głosie Morgianny słychać szczyptę nagany, jakby miejsce urodzenia można było sobie wybrać samemu.- Ona była nieplanowana. Dlatego musieli ją później poprawiać. Podobno naprawdę nie wyglądała najlepiej.

Rebeka odwraca się na plecy i spogląda w górę na otoczoną blond lokami twarz.

- I wszyscy o tym wiedzą?

- Tak, właściwie to wszyscy.

- I ty chcesz, żebym poszła do tej biednej dziewczyny, która ma prawdopodobnie kompleks niższości wielkości sporej góry i zapytała jakich zaklęć użyto, żeby ją doprowadzić do stanu używalności?

Morgianna wie, że Rebece znów coś się nie podobało i że najwyraźniej ponownie zderzyła się z jakimś głupim mugolskim zwyczajem, ale mimo to nie bardzo rozumie czemu jej przyjaciółka gromi ją wzrokiem.

- Boże święty – mówi Rebeka, zamykając na chwile oczy. – Wy, dobrze urodzeni, naprawdę potraficie być bez serca.

Mniej więcej w tym momencie Morgianna dochodzi do wniosku, że może jednak nie trzeba było zaprzyjaźniać się z osobą mugolskiego pochodzenia. Niezależnie od tego, jakby nie była inteligentna.

Za jakieś siedem lat spacerując ulicami pewnego węgierskiego miasteczka zobaczy na wystawie buty łudząco podobne do tych, które dziś tak mocno ją bulwersują. Odejdzie stamtąd szybko, niemal biegiem, usilnie starając się nie rozpłakać.

**4) marzec, 1975**

Peter wślizguje się chyłkiem do pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, ale on nie chce kusić losu, więc porusza się na tyle bezszelestnie na ile go stać. Gdyby nie to, że Syriusz upadł w dzieciństwie na głowę, myśli Peter przewracając zawartość kufra wyżej wspomnianego, nie musiałby teraz skradać się do własnej sypialni w poszukiwaniu jego cennej książki, którą koniecznie musi Remusowi pożyczyć właśnie teraz. Wprawdzie Peter rozumie logikę stwierdzenia, że jemu będzie najłatwiej poruszać się po szpitalnym skrzydle, bo w razie czego może zmienić się w szczura, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że odgrywanie chłopca na posyłki nie należy do jakiś tam wielkich przyjemności. Nawet jeżeli Remusowi naprawdę przydałoby się coś do czytania, bo przez ostatnie pięć lat przeliczył już wszystkie klepki w podłodze po sto razy. W końcu co można robić w szpitalnym skrzydle.

Dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy jego dłoń wyławia spod sterty podejrzanie pogniecionych ubrań obłożony skórą tom, gdzieś za nim rozlega się delikatne pukanie.

Ruda głowa wychyla się zza drzwi.

- Można? – pyta Evans i nie czekając na odpowiedź wchodzi do środka, stawiając spore, solidne pudło na podłodze. Peter krzywi się lekko na ten widok. Męczyła się chociaż mogła spokojnie użyć prostego zaklęcia i pudło nie ważyłoby więcej niż piórko. Pewnie jej to nawet do głowy nie przyszło. Czasami Peter myśli, że w tych plotkach o tym, że czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia mają słabiej rozwinięte mózgi, jest coś z prawdy.

- Wiesz gdzie jest Remus?

Peter wie doskonale gdzie jest Remus, widział go przed chwilą w szpitalnym łóżku, ale to nie jest coś, czym może się podzielić z obcymi.

- Pojechał do domu. Coś o tym, że jakaś krewna koniecznie chce go widzieć – mówi zamiast tego, wzruszając ramionami na znak, że niewiele go to obchodzi. Jeśli pięć lat znajomości z wilkołakiem nauczyły go czegoś, to tego jak kłamać bez zmrużenia okiem. – Po co ci on?

- Pomyślałam, że może wie gdzie jest Morgianna – odpowiada Evans i siada na pierwszym z brzegu łóżku bez zaproszenia.

Peter marszczy brwi. Strasznie dziwny sposób myślenia ma ta dziewczyna. Doprawdy, co James w niej widzi?

- A nie możesz po prostu zajrzeć do Wspólnego Pokoju Ślizgonów?

- No co ty? – Evans śmieje się jakby opowiedział jej właśnie jakiś doskonały żart. - Żeby mnie zjedli i wypluli zanim zdążę otworzyć usta? Trochę są jeszcze podenerwowani waszym chamskim dowcipem z zeszłego miesiąca.

- Nie był chamski – protestuje Peter, bo dość ma już tej Evans i jej wiecznych wykładów na temat odpowiedzialności i sumienia. Nawet Remus wie kiedy dać sobie spokój.

- Śmieszny też nie – kontruje Evans bez mruknięcia okiem i Peter wie, że chyba powinien zmienić temat.

- Co jest w tym pudle?

- Magnetofon Rebeki. Muszę jej oddać.

To by tłumaczyło tę muzykę dobiegającą wczorajszego wieczora z dolnego piętra. Syriusz twierdził, że to jakaś tam facet, który sprzedał świat, ale nikt go specjalnie nie słuchał, bo entuzjazm Syriusza wobec mugolskiej muzyki nie znał granic i wszyscy mieli już trochę dość tych peanów pochwalnych na cześć dziwnie ubranych Mugoli.

- Dlatego szukam Morgianny – kontynuuje Evans. - Wyszło mi, że ją będzie łatwiej znaleźć, a gdzie jedna tam i druga, prawda?

Prawda. Jakby ktoś je połączył zaklęciem wiążącym. Całkiem jak James i Syriusz. Nawet im pewnie przez myśl nie przeszło, że może Syriusz sam powinien przespacerować się po swoją książkę. Co to, to nie. Musieliby się wtedy rozstać na, o zgrozo, całe pięć minut.

- No nic. Chyba jednak spróbuję tej opcji ze Wspólnym Pokojem – Evans wstaje i podnosi pudło. - Jakbym nie wróciła do jutra, to będziesz wiedział gdzie szukać ciała – dodaje przez ramię, wychodząc na korytarz.

Przez chwilę Peter zastanawia się, czy powinien jej przypomnieć o tym, że zna zaklęcie unoszące, ale daje sobie spokój. Skoro zawsze jest taka mądra, to powinna pamiętać i o tym.

c.d.n.


	2. Chapter 2

Odcinek pełen Malfoyów. Głównie dlatego, że przez cały czas przy pisaniu „A my to już mgła" wspominam o rzeczach, które się w książce nie wydarzyły, a które dopisałam sobie sama. Chyba najwyższy czas parę rzeczy wyjaśnić. No i przedstawić szanownym czytelnikom Madame. Tak bardziej oficjalnie.

Uwaga na brak chronologii.

**_„Sieć pełna szkła" _**

**5) Malfoy Manor, 1963**

- Mówię tylko, że należy coś z tym zrobić – mówi Anna Malfoy, starając się trzymać swój gniew na wodzy. Okazywanie zniecierpliwienia w obecności Madame nigdy nie było najlepszym pomysłem, tyle zdołała się już nauczyć.

Jest już jednak za późno i Anna Malfoy rzuca mężowi błagalne spojrzenie, bo Madame powoli odkłada sztućce i splata dłonie, odchylając się lekko do tyłu i przeszywając ją wzrokiem, jakby oglądała właśnie coś przeznaczonego na wyginięcie.

- Co na przykład? – pyta, a Anna słyszy w jej głosie pokłady zniecierpliwienia i silną nutę powątpiewania.

- Nie trudno byłoby znaleźć poparcie dla planów obalenia Heathworna – mówi spokojnie Abraksas . – Nie jestem przekonany, czy byłaby to najlepsza droga, ale z pewnością nie jest to rzecz niewykonalna.

Madame marszczy brwi i przygląda się swojemu wnukowi uważnie.

- Pozwól, że się upewnię, że dobrze rozumiem. Chciałbyś, przy pomocy paru rodzin o podobnym nastawieniu, odsunąć Micheala Heathworna od władzy. Oczywiście, co za tym idzie, odchodzą z nim wszyscy jemu podobni, wliczając w to nasz ulubiony przypadek, czyli tego głupca Warrena, czyż nie?

Abraksas przytakuje, nadal opanowany, i spokojnie kroi stek na maleńkie kawałki. Anna nie je. Jest częścią tej rodziny od dziewięciu lat, ale nadal nie przyzwyczaiła się do Madame i chyba nigdy się do niej nie przyzwyczai.

- Niech zgadnę jakie to będą rodziny? Blackowie? Lastrangowie?

- Między innymi.

Anna wie już, że nie potrzebnie wciągnęła Abraksasa w tą rozmowę. Teraz Madame będzie zła na nich oboje i trzeba będzie ją ułagodzić nim wyjedzie. Ta myśl przywraca jej zagubiony gdzieś po drodze gniew. To nie jest przecież tak, że oni nie mają racji. Każdy głupiec wie, że te tendencje ministerstwa do faworyzowania czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia skończą się tragicznie. Ci ludzie nie mieli zupełnie wymaganych kwalifikacji. Nie można się nauczyć magii w kilka lat. Nie da się nadrobić takich zaległości. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że coś z tym powinno się zrobić, bo tak dalej być nie może.

- Większość rodzin czystej krwi by nas poparła.

Madame przenosi wzrok z Abraxasa na nią.

- Ach, rodziny czystej krwi...- Madame wpatruje się przez chwilę w głąb kieliszka z czerwonym winem. – Te same rodziny czystej krwi, które nadal nie mogą się podnieść po ostatniej wojnie? Te same rodziny, które pozwoliły na wybór Heathworna?

- Nikt nie wiedział, że to będzie miało takie konsekwencje. Heathworn jest dobrym politykiem i niezłym czarodziejem. Praktycznie nie widać po nim mugolskiego pochodzenia. Skąd mogliśmy wiedzieć, że jako minister będzie się zachowywał tak irracjonalnie?

- Nikt nie mówi, że to Heathworn jest problemem – wtrąca się Anna, dając mężowi swoje poparcie. – Ale on jest źródłem, głową, którą trzeba uciąć, zanim ta hydra rozrośnie się do rozmiarów, których nie będziemy w stanie opanować.

Madame odkłada kieliszek gwałtownie, że stukotem. Składa dłoń w pięść by po chwili rozluźnić palce i znów zacząć wpatrywać się we wnętrze własnej dłoni. Powtarza ten ruch parę razy, przyglądając się własnej ręce z dziwnym skupieniem.

- Jeśli wystąpimy przeciwko Heathwornowi, pół ministerstwa stanie w jego obronie – mówi w końcu, podnosząc wzrok. - On nie bez powodu udziela nominacji za nominacją. To są wszystko osoby mugolskiego pochodzenia, bez kontaktów, bez koneksji, pierwsi czarodzieje nieczystej krwi, którzy zasiadają na tych stanowiskach. Oni zawdzięczają mu wszystko, nie poddadzą się tak łatwo.

Skrzaty domowe wyniosły naczynia i na stole pojawiły się desery. Kieliszki napełniły się niepostrzeżenie, a Abraksas dostrzegł w tej rozmowie szansę na przekonanie głowy rodziny do bardziej zdecydowanych działań.

- Ale my nadal jesteśmy silniejsi. Po naszej stronie jest tradycja, są majątki i ziemia. Mamy więcej zasobów.

Madame uśmiechnęła się drwiąco i znów sięgnęła po kieliszek.

- Doprawdy? Rozejrzyj się. Mamy majątek, zadbałam o to, żebyśmy mieli. Ale z całej rodziny zostaliście tylko wy i wasze dzieci. No i oczywiście ja, chociaż długo już nie pociągnę. Pięć osób. Niedługo będą cztery. Tyle zostało z naszej wielkiej rodziny.

Nagle cała wesołość znika z jej twarzy i Madame znów patrzy na nich surowo. Anna zaciska zęby, powstrzymując się od ostrej riposty i zerka na męża, szukając wsparcia. Abraksas nie patrzy jednak na nią, ale na swoją babkę. Mierzą się wzrokiem jak dwoje drapieżników oceniających siłę przeciwnika. Na koniec, Abraksas opuszcza wzrok, a Madame kontynuuje swoją wypowiedź, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Jeśli staniemy otwarcie przeciwko Ministrowi Magii, będziemy zdrajcami. To odwróci od nad część opinii publicznej. Inni nie poprą nas, bo wierzą, że urodzone wśród Mugoli dzieci są naszą przyszłością. Jeśli staniemy przeciwko Heathwornowi, będzie wojna. Nie stać nas na wojnę. Jest nas za mało.

Anna czuła na sobie wzrok Madame. Pytający, drwiący, świdrujący na wylot. Wiedziała, o co ja pytają. Czy stać cię na to, by poświęcić swoje dzieci? Jeśli cię stać, powiedz, może pozwolę ci pójść na tą głupia wojnę.

- Masz rację – powiedział wreszcie Anna. – Ponosi nas. Przecież nic takiego się w sumie nie stało. Przecież nikt od tego jeszcze nie umarł.

Kończy uśmiechem, chociaż to nie ona będzie się śmiać ostatnia.

Ostatni będzie się śmiał los, gdy Madame pochowa ją i jej męża, a jej syn ruszy na wojnę.

Ale Anna Malfoy jeszcze tego nie wie.

**6) Sonnenheim, 3.10.1970**

Nawet przestępując próg Sonnenheim, Madame nie była pewna, po co tak naprawdę przybyła i czy podjęła już jakąś decyzję. List od Bernarda Lupina miała ze sobą, chociaż czytała go już kilka razy. Nadal nie wiedziała, co o nim sądzi, a co najważniejsze, nie miała pojęcia, co sądzi o nim jako głowa rodziny.

Rozumiała jednak czemu go dostała i co popchnęło tego człowieka do wysłania do niej tej prośby. Nie trudno było wyczytać błaganie i bezsilność spomiędzy gładkich linijek. Madame uznała więc, że przyzwoitość wymaga, żeby przynajmniej przyjrzała się Remusowi Lupinowi z bliska.

Peleryna podarowała jej niewidzialność i Madame wkroczyła w oświetloną przestrzeń holu niezauważona. Podniesione głosy wskazały jej drogę i bez trudu odnalazła całą rodzinę zgromadzoną w salonie. Znalazła też wychudzonego dziesięciolatka siedzącego bez ruchu na kanapie.

- Nie rozumiem, czemu to ty masz dostać dom.

- Może dlatego, że to ja mam środki na jego utrzymanie i odpowiednich znajomych, których można tu przyjmować.

- Och, to teraz jest coś nie tak z moimi znajomymi?

- Co ta twoja mugolska żona do domu przyprowadza, to ja...

Madame przestała się koncentrować na rozmowie. Ta kłótnia nie mówiła wiele dobrego o potomstwie jej siostry i wolała się temu zbyt uważnie nie przysłuchiwać. Nie wiedziała czemu te młode pokolenia okazały się takim rozczarowaniem, ale nie mogła opanować poczucia klęski. Po jej siostrze została grupa nienawidzących się nawzajem ludzi, którzy nie potrafili spojrzeć na rodzinę jak na wspólne dobro, o które należy dbać. Po niej zostanie pewnie tylko ta dwójka osieroconych dzieci, Lucjusz i Morgianna. Syna zabrała jej wojna, córki choroba i wypadek. Wnuka i jego żonę cudza głupota, a najmłodszą wnuczkę jej własne pomyłki.

- Nie mam zamiaru się nim zajmować.

- Ktoś musi.

- Doprawdy? Za mało sierocińców dookoła?

- To rodzina.

- To zwierzę. Ktoś się czuje na siłach wychowywać bestię?

- Rose, kochanie?

- Dlaczego ja? Ja nie mogę, ja...mam dzieci, przecież...

Madame skupiła się na dziecku, usiłując odczytać z jego nieruchomej twarzy co sądzi o tej sytuacji. Chłopiec nawet nie mrugnął, sprawiał wrażenie, że nic go nie obchodzi. Jego bezruch tak zmylił Madame, że gdy wreszcie się poruszył, omal się nie wzdrygnęła. Wymknął się z pokoju nie zauważony przez innych, zwinnie i prędko, ze zwierzęcą gracją i Madame podążyła powoli za nim, wciąż ważąc w głowie wszystkie za i przeciw.

Chłopiec zatrzymał się w bibliotece, przed jednym z wielu prawie jednakowych regałów i zaczął zdejmować z półki książki, jedną po drugiej. Każdą otwierał na spisie treści, w każdej szukał odpowiedzi, po czym porzucał ją, gdy go zawodziła, i sięgał po następną. To, czego szukał znalazł w ostatniej księdze, ciemnej i zakurzonej, pełnej łacińskich liter i zapachu minionych lat. Z tą książką pod pachą udał się pokoju obok, pewnym krokiem kogoś kto wie dokąd zmierza i ma jasno określony cel. Madame zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

Patrzyła jak Remus Lupin odnalazł tajną skrytkę w pokoju swoich rodziców, otworzył ją i wydobył z niej zapasową różdżkę schowaną tam na wszelki wypadek. A potem usiadł na dywanie, otworzył księgę i z absolutnym skupieniem zaczął rzucać zaklęcie.

Madame rozpoznała zaklęcie kilka sekund wcześniej nim zobaczyła jego efekt. Gdy pokój stanął w płomieniach, zdjęła kaptur i zbliżyła się do siedzącej postaci.

- Marnotrawstwo – powiedziała.

Chłopiec wzdrygnął się i wstał szybko z podłogi, mierząc ją zdecydowanym, ale i lekko przestraszonym wzrokiem.

- Nie żal ci tego domu? – zapytała.

- Nie – odparł chłopiec, a Madame widziała w jego oczach, że było dokładnie na odwrót. – Jest mój, oni na niego nie zasługują.

Madame wie, że w pewnym sensie chłopiec ma rację, bo gdyby dom i ukryta w nim magia nie rozpoznały w nim swojego pana, wtedy rozkaz samospalenia by nie zadziałał. No i trudno uznać jego rodzinę za ludzi zasługujących na cokolwiek. Mimo to wyjęła różdżkę i zaklęciem oraz siłą woli uśpiła powoli rozprzestrzeniający się ogień.

Spojrzała w dół, w gniewne oczy tego osieroconego dziecka, i podjęła decyzję. Spokój i dobre wychowanie to cnota, ale dość powszechna. Łzy też by jej nie wzruszyły, ale Madame zawsze miała skłonności do teatralnych gestów, a Malfoyowie umieją doceniać siłę gniewu i zemsty. Może ten chłopiec jest jednak coś wart.

- Spakuj się, zabieram cię ze sobą – rzuciła, odwracając się na pięcie.

Musi jeszcze zejść na dół i poinformować resztę tego zgromadzenia o swojej decyzji, a potem musi znaleźć w sobie siłę, żeby przeżyć jeszcze kilka lat i dać temu dziecku szansę na przetrwanie w tym nieprzychylnym świecie.

Wie doskonale, że może nie dać rady.

**7) Gniazdo, wiosna 1967**

Gdy dotarła do niej wiadomość, Madame była akurat na Węgrzech, w ostatniej posiadłości, którą zachowała dla siebie, na pamiątkę po rodzinie swoich rodziców. Tej jedynej posiadłości, która nie przeszła w ręce Mugoli. Wracała do tego miejsca raz po raz, a z każdym rokiem pragnienie by tu pozostać i nie wracać już do Anglii stawało się coraz silniejsze. Prawdopodobnie miało to coś wspólnego z jej wiekiem i z cieniem śmierci, który dostrzegała coraz częściej przy sobie.

Pogodziła się już z nadchodzącym końcem, gdy nagle, jak grom z jasnego nieba, spadł na nią kolejny cios.

Treść wiadomości docierała do niej powoli, fragmentami, jakby jej umysł nie mógł sobie poradzić z ujęciem go jako całości.

Najpierw Warren z tymi jego idiotycznymi pomysłami, o których rozmawiali nie tak dawno temu. Jego brak przygotowania i nieadekwatne umiejętności w stosunku do pozycji jaką zajmuje. Ich ciche oczekiwanie na katastrofę, która musiała nadejść, bo to wszystko są niebezpieczne sprawy. Zbyt niebezpieczne, by oddawać je w ręce głupców.

Wypadek. Anna Malfoy umiera na miejscu, zabija ją zaklęcie odbite rykoszetem. Abraksas jest nieprzytomny, zawieszony na granicy życia i śmierci. Jeszcze inni – piętnastu rannych, sześć ofiar śmiertelnych. I Heathworn mówiący w wywiadzie dla „Proroka", że wypadki się zdarzają, a na zdjęciu on i jego żona, Elisabeth Heathworn, z domu Warren.

Gdy Madame załatwia wszystkie formalności związane z pogrzebem, słyszy wciąż za plecami szum setek osób rozmawiających szeptem właśnie o niej. Czyje na sobie ich wzrok i wie, że czekają na jej decyzję. Wszyscy wiedzą, kto jest tak naprawdę odpowiedzialny za śmierć Anny Malfoy i czekają na jakąś ripostę, na efektowny kontratak. Madame zamyka uszy na ich słowa i spędza całe dnie przy łóżku swojego wnuka, jakby siłą woli mogła go zawrócić ze ścieżki prowadzącej do grobu.

Gdy Abraksas wraca do świata żywych, słaby i pół przytomny, pyta o swoją żonę i Madame kłamie. Jej wnuk usypia ze spokojniejszym sercem. W ciemności nocy Madame przygląda się mu i zastanawia się, czy nie popełniła błędu gdy pozwoliła mu poślubić Annę Rosel. Emocje zawsze komplikują sprawy i Madame wie, że będzie jej trudno przekonać Abraksasa do szybkiego powtórnego małżeństwa. Miłość to zbędny dodatek w ich sferach, ale Madame zawsze miała słabość do Abraksasa, jedynego z jej dzieci i wnuków, który naprawdę urodził się godny imienia Malfoy.

Madame zdąży już zacząć sporządzać listę potencjalnych kandydatek na kolejną żonę dla swojego wnuka, gdy Abraksasa, osłabionego i wycieńczonego, zabierze zwykła, niegroźna w sumie choroba. Zarazi się nią od pielęgniarki mugolskiego pochodzenia, która nie była świadoma tego, że zwykła, mugolska ospa, na którą chorowała córka jej siostry, może w magicznym środowisku ulec mutacji.

Pielęgniarka. Warren. Sześć lat Hogwartu i tyle. Cała wiedza. Głupcy.

Madame nie złoży skargi i nie powie nic. Skupi się na zebraniu w sobie siły potrzebnej do ochrony pozycji swojej rodziny. Nim dojdzie do pogrzebu, pojawią się pierwsze sępy, wilki czekające na ochłap fortuny Malfoyów. Widzą tylko staruszkę i dwoje małych dzieci. Widzą łatwy zarobek. Madame przypomni im czemu przez dziesięciolecia schodzono jej z drogi, pokaże im, jak potrafi kąsać. Nim umrze, odpędzi padlinożerców.

Nie będzie miała innego wyjścia.

Z całej nadziei na przyszłość zostało jej już tylko dwoje dzieci.

**8) Malfoy Manor, 6.03.1876**

To nie jest to, co jej obiecano, ani to, na co przygotowywała się całe życie, ale wygrać mogą tylko ci, którzy umieją się dostosować do wyroków losu i Delfina nie protestuje. Nie będzie rosyjskich stepów i rosyjskich zim, nie będzie znajomych dworów i śpiewnych głosek. Nie będzie, bo takie jest przeznaczenie i wola niebios, i nie należy nad tym rozmyślać, i nie należy nad tym płakać. A jeśli ona żałuje, jeśli będzie tęsknić za tym chłopcem, któremu była przyrzeczona, to cóż, zaciśnie zęby i przetrwa i to, bo tęsknota minie, jak wszystko inne. To, co dano jej w zamian, to i tak zbyt wiele, o wiele więcej niż powinna pragnąć.

Z resztą, to od początku był jej własny wybór.

Nadal pamięta jak ojciec wezwał ją do gabinetu i przedstawił jej dwie propozycje. Albo ktoś o niezbyt wygórowanych ambicjach, ktoś z ich kręgu, z ich końca świata, albo to. Wielka Brytania. Gdzie nie zna języka, zwyczajów, gdzie nie ma ani jednej znajomej twarzy, gdzie Mugole i czarodzieje mijają się, ale nigdy nie spotykają. Zupełnie inny kraj. Zupełnie inny świat.

_Nertus Malfoy potrzebuje żony dla swojego najstarszego syna_, powiedział jej ojciec. _Silnej kobiety, która pokieruje swoim mężem dla dobra rodziny i będzie wobec niej bezwzględnie lojalna._

A ona pomyślała, _czemu nie? Miłość już miałam, miałam już mojego jasnowłosego, pięknego chłopca, teraz mogę sięgnąć po resztę. Po władzę i nazwisko._

Oczywiście, że się zgodziła. Jakby mogła się nie zgodzić. Przyjechała więc z wielka paradą, z galerią kufrów i walizek, z suchymi oczami, i błękitno-białym godłem swojej rodziny wyszytym u brzegu sukni.

Od trzech tygodni nie słyszała dźwięku ojczystej mowy i prawdopodobnie już nigdy go nie usłyszy, ale z tym też się liczyła. Nie brała za to pod uwagę, że nie pozwolą jej rzucić zaklęcia tłumaczącego i teraz, po raz pierwszy od opuszczenia domu, czuje się zagubiona. Znów siedzi w gabinecie, przed wielkim mahoniowym biurkiem i słucha, starając się wyczytać z twarzy tego obcego człowieka to, czego nie potrafi zrozumieć z jego słów.

Nertus Malfoy nie jest głupcem, jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło jej, żeby to zrozumieć, więc on na pewno wie, jakimi ona włada językami i że angielski nie jest jednym z nich. Delfina wie, że to jest jej próba, że on obserwuje ją tak, jak ona obserwuje jego. Dlatego nie protestuje i wsłuchuje się w rytm jego wypowiedzi i obserwuje, uważnie, otoczenie i twarz, każdy najmniejszy szczegół. Skrzętnie zbiera fakty, by dojść do właściwej odpowiedzi. I wciąż powraca do jednego, do siły tego człowieka i do słabości jego dzieci, a także do tego słowa, do którego nie potrzeba jej tłumacza, a które powraca jak bumerang. Family, la familia, rodzina.

A gdy Nertus Malfoy odwraca się w jej stronę i zadaje pytanie, jest tylko jedna prawidłowa odpowiedź.

Tak, będę wierna, tak, pomogę, tak, gdy odejdziesz, ujmę ich żelazną dłonią i zgniotę jeśli się nie ugną. Tak, tak, tak.

_Mais oui_, mówi Delfina, w jedynym języku, który choć trochę rozumieją oboje.

Minie parę lat nim przestanie z własną rodziną rozmawiać wyłącznie po francusku.

Te parę lat wystarczy by do końca jej życia mówiono o niej Madame.

**Tbc **

Mais oui – (fr) oczywiście, że tak

I tak, bawi mnie wrzucanie muzy polskiego romantyzmu do fików o Harrym Potterze, bo czemu nie? Oczywiście to nie jest ta Delfina Potocka, chociażby dlatego, że tamta była Potocka przez małżeństwo, a moja z urodzenia. Tak sobie pożyczyłam od niej nazwisko, gdy doszło do mnie, że Madame po prostu musi być Polką. To się nazywa patriotyzm. Kaczory powinny mi jakiś medal przyznać ;)


End file.
